Mobile communication devices may execute utilities and applications such as a short message service utility, a multimedia message service utility, a web browser application, a gaming application, and others. The utilities or applications may provide a keyboard for inputting user commands or for creating messages. Each utility or application may provide its own keyboard, for example to achieve a desired look and/or user experience for the utility or application.